Love of a Dead Man
by LackingSanityRawr
Summary: We all live in hiding. In one way or another, each of us conceals pieces of ourselves from the rest of the world. Some people hide because their lives depend on it, others because they don't like being seen. And then there are the special cases, the ones who hide because... because... because they just want someone to care enough to look for them. Review, follow and favourite! :3


**Love of a Dead Man.**

~Prolouge~

~_ Febuary, 2005~_

The cold, crisp winter air stung at my nose and my ears. I dug my hands further inside the pockets of the black leather jacket my Father had passed down to me, and buried my neck and chin into my thick woolen scarf. I was late. And i was going to get murdered.

Lights shone brightly in my eyes and reflected off the silver plaques around the cabin. The best place to be at this time of year was the cabin Cafe. It's the only place within a 200 mile radius of campus that, during winter, has hot running water, working electricity, fast working wifi and food and drink.

Somehow all the delivery vans made it to the cabin as scheduled. No traffic jams, crashes, or even bad weather conditions could stop them!

''Took you long enough!'' A muscled arm hung playfully around my neck, causing me to topple slightly.

''Yeah you really took your sweet time!'' Another arm linked with my own, although this one smaller and more fragile.

''Sorry guys, i had detention,'' I walked with them to our usual booth... yes... we had our very own booth. We were regulars at the café, whether it snows or doesn't, we always end up back at the café, and so we are quite familiar with the owners and all the staff.

We tend to get discounts and what not, and we ALWAYS sit in our booth. It's reserved especially for us. It's the booth in the back corner, next to both walls.

Before it was a café, the cabin was nothing other than a mere abandoned barn, with a thatched roof and stone walls, and once the new owner bought it he decided to take down the whole thing. The only problem was that there was a small corner at the back of the barn that had something very special to the owner and his wife carved into the stone, and he didn't want to ruin it. And so he kept that piece of barn and built everything around it, putting a booth against the wall stopping it from falling.

We claimed that booth the first time Jordyn, Perri, Matt and I visited. We walked into the cabin, having walked the whole perimeter of campus for something to do, and strode up to the bar. The whole café was packed and the only with room enough to seat us was that corner, which was already occupied by a girl, with raven-black hair, blood-curdling green eyes and skin so pale she could be hidden in snow. She was quietly reading away, sipping her milkshake and ignoring the world.

Of course, Matt being the, gentlemanly guy he is, waltzed over and DEMANDED she moved, or he got her cell phone number...

It did not end well for Matt...

He came back to us teary-eyed, rubbing his head. And yet he refused to give in.

Instead of APOLOGISING like any NORMAL person would, he then proceeded to send ME away to go and get her to move.

I can remember strolling up to her, rubbing the back of her head and apologising for my dear, mentally retarded friend, and then explaining why he was so uptight about no getting a booth. She looked at me and smiled, and eventually allowed up to share the booth with her... and we have been sharing it ever since.

Who knew that that cold-hearted, raven-haired, ice queen wold end up becoming MY cold-hearted, raven-haired, ice queen GIRLfriend.

And now, here we are, walking across to our booth, the exact same way we did 2 years ago... only this time, the second i see the raven-haired women, my eyes light up and my heart beats faster... my beautiful Zoe..

''Hey,'' she says with a smile, as we approach the booth.

''Heyyy'' Perri drawls in her Tennessee accent, Jordyn just smiles and waves, she's not very talkative, and Matt just flops down onto the seat across from her and yells.

''BONJOURNO!'' He is mentally retarded...

''what does that even mean?'' Perri sits down next to him, pulling of her coat and loosening the scarf from around her neck.

I sit next to Zoe and throw my arm over her shoulders as she cuddles into me. ''I think it might mean Hello'' I smirk

''I-it um... it means h-hello in I-Italian... I t-think...'' Jordyn pipes up ducking her head in embarrassment.

Perri turned to look at her, ''Really?''

''Wow what do you know?''


End file.
